A Bit of a Pickle/Gallery
Images from the episode A Bit of a Pickle. Note: All images are put in order. S3E13 Handy about to paint the road.png|Handy close to his car. S3E13 Meet Lammy and Mr. Pickels.png|The first new characters since Season 1. S3E13 Would you like more tea.png|"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Pickels?" S3E13 Oh, Yes please!.png|"Oh, yes please, Lammy!" S3E13 Hi! Welcome to Happy Tree Town!.png|"Oh hi! Welcome to Happy Tree Town!" S3E13 BOAP1.png|"Hi, nice to meet you!" S3E13 ABOAP2.png|Petunia puts her teddy bear near Mr. Pickels. S3E13 Truffles.png|Truffles' first cameo appearance. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Petunia and Lammy.png|Petunia with Lammy. S3E13 ABOAP3.png|Lammy wants some tea. S3E13 ABOAP4.png|Oops! S3E13 ABOAP5.png|"The teapot is empty." S3E13 Petunia and Lammy laugh.PNG|Apperantly, an empty teapot is hilarious. S3E13 ABOAP6.png|Petunia is going to get more tea. S3E13 ABOAP7.png|Lammy looks at Mr. Pickels. S3E13 ABOAP8.png|Mr. Pickels and Petunia's teddy bear. S3E13 Teared off the teddy.PNG|How to "kill" a teddy bear. S3E13 ABOAP9.png|"What has he done?" S3E13 ABOAP10.png|"I need to fix it!" S3E13 ABOAP11.png|Petunia is back. S3E13 ABOAP12.png|"Hey!" S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Oh no.png|Oh no! Teddy bear! S3E13 ABOAP13.png|Lammy looks at Petunia. S3E13 ABOAP14.png|What does Petunia think? S3E13 I DIDN'T DO IT, PETUNIA!.PNG|"I-I didn't do it, Petunia!" S3E13 ABOAP15.png|Where is Mr. Pickels? S3E13 Lammy2.png|"It wasn't me, the pickle did it!" S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Angry Petunia.png|Petunia doesn't believe Lammy. S3E13 ABOAP16.png|"Hello!" S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Petunia's death.png|Even though Mr. Pickels strangled Petunia... S3E13 I'll save yooou!.PNG|It's a choke-off! S3E13 ABOAP17.png|Lammy looks at Flaky. S3E13 ABOAP18.png|Flaky looks at Lammy. S3E13 Flaky GASP.PNG|Flaky: "What am I seeing?!" S3E13 ABOAP19.png|Lammy and dead Petunia. Death: Petunia S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Dead Petunia and Lammy.png|It looks like Lammy did it (à la Homer Simpson from "The Simpsons"). S3E13 ABOAP20.png|"No! It wasn't me!" S3E13 ABOAP21.png|"That all happened because of this pickle!" S3E13 ABOAP22.png|Flaky also doesn't believe Lammy. S3E13 ABOAP23.png|Stop! Where's that pickle? S3E13 Huh.PNG|Where'd he go? I don't know... S3E13 ABOAP24.png|"Oh no, this won't end well!" S3E13 ABOAP25.png|Lammy looks at Handy. S3E13 ABOAP26.png|Handy and his truck. S3E13 ABOAP27.png|Handy's truck. S3E13 Since.png|When did Mr. Pickels get into the truck? S3E13 Tipmyhat.png|There he is! S3E13 Shockedlamm.png|"Gasp!" S3E13 ABOAP28.png|"I need to stop him!" S3E13 Mr. Pickels Car.png|Mr. Pickels driving. S3E13 NO PICKELS NO.png|Let's see what he's going to do now... S3E13 ABOAP29.png|Mr. Pickels is going to continue doing his thing. S3E13 Picklepounce.png|Lammy takes the driver seat. S3E13 ABOAP30.png|She tries to stop him. S3E13 ABOAP31.png|Oh no. S3E13 Nuuuu.png|The truck driving away. S3E13 Mmhm chocolate.png|"Perfect!" S3E13 ABOAP32.png|Handy has done a great job! S3E13 Terrifying right.png|"Hmm...?" S3E13 Handy before death.PNG|Handy before his death. S3E13 ABOAP33.png|Poor Handy. Death: Handy S3E13 Roadpaint.png|What did you expect for someone working on the road in Happy Tree Friends? S3E13 ABOAP35.png|Flaky tries to escape. S3E13 ROAD RUN!.PNG|Hit and run! S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Flaky.png|The chase begins. S3E13 ABOAP36.png|"AAAH!" S3E13 Police Lumpy.PNG|Lumpy eating his sandwich. (Goof: It's almost impossible for Lumpy to put that helmet on.) S3E13 ABOAP37.png|I really like this shot. S3E13 ABOAP38.png|Flaky and Lumpy. S3E13 ABOAP39.png|Lammy and Lumpy. S3E13 ABOAP40.png|"Hey! You two are too fast!" S3E13 ABOAP41.png|Lumpy throwing his sandwich away. S3E13 Policefollowschase.png|He's on the case! But wasted a perfectly good sandwich in the process. S3E13 ABOAP42.png|"I'm going to stop you!" S3E13 Cuddles with...CARROTS!!.PNG|I thought Cuddles was allergic to carrots... (He's not.) S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Cuddles.png|"Finally I bought everything I needed." S3E13 ABOAP43.png|Flaky and Cuddles. S3E13 ABOAP44.png|Lammy and Cuddles. S3E13 Motorbikebumpscar.png|"I'll stop them anyways!" S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Injuried Cuddles.png|Cuddles' face. Death: Cuddles (debatable) S3E13 ABOAP45.png|Flaky continues trying to escape. S3E13 ABOAP46.png|"Uh-oh." S3E13 ABOAP47.png|Who did that? S3E13 Deadendlog.png|Dead end! S3E13 ABOAP48.png|Yes, Flaky stopped! S3E13 ABOAP49.png|Lammy tries to stop too. S3E13 ABOAP50.png|As hard as possible! S3E13 Flaky.png|Flaky before death. S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|She would've survived if she went around the log. Death: Flaky S3E13 ABOAP51.png|"What happened?" S3E13 ABOAP52.png|"What?" S3E13 ABOAP53.png|"Oh no, Flaky's dead!" S3E13 ABOAP54.png|"HEY YOU, DON'T MOVE!" S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Lammy.png|"Who's that?" S3E13 Admin Lumpy.png|Admin Lumpy. S3E13 ABOAP55.png|Once again it looks like Lammy did it. S3E13 No officer i didnt do this.png|"Uh oh!" S3E13 ABOAP56.png|"I can explain!" S3E13 WAAAIT! I didn't do it!.PNG|"Wait, Officer! I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" S3E13 ABOAP57.png|This wasn't supposed to happen. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Skeleton.png|I wonder if that crack has anything to do with Mr. Pickels. S3E13 Lammy gets electrocuted.PNG|Lammy being electrocuted. S3E13 ABOAP58.png|In jail. S3E13 ABOAP59.png|Lammy's food. S3E13 Lammy in Jail.png|Lammy jailed. S3E13 On tray.png|Lunch is served! S3E13 Could it be.png|"Could it be...?" S3E13 Mr. Pickels! Your alive!.PNG|"M-Mr. Pickels! It's you!" S3E13 ABOAP60.png|Lammy looks at Mr. Pickels. S3E13 ABOAP61.png|"Hello again!" S3E13 ABOAP62.png|Lammy's new friend. S3E13 Ending.PNG|Mr. Pickels stabbing the sock puppet. (Take that, Sockpuppet!) Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries